Choisir
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: On oublie bien souvent que Edith est un être unique avec des goûts et des aspirations...


**Choisir**

* * *

><p>C'était arrivé un matin, sans préavis, d'un coup. Il était à peine sept heures du matin quand Edith vint dans la cuisine, devant ses parents d'adoption encore tout endormis.<p>

- Gru, Lucy. Je ne veux plus être espionne. Je veux me lancer dans le mannequinat.

En entendant ces mots, ils s'étranglèrent avec leur nourriture et se mirent à tousser avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et furent obligés de lui demander de répéter.

- Je veux devenir mannequin. Je ne reprendrai pas le business familial. Voilà !

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir et de répondre, elle partit à l'école, suivie de ses deux sœurs, elles aussi complètement estomaquées.

x

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est si soudain ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ?

- Elle s'est toujours entraînée à fond pour devenir espionne !

- C'est incompréhensible !

- Un lavage de cerveau tu crois ?

- Non... Elle avait l'air trop réveillée et trop sûre d'elle pour cela...

- Alors quoi ?

- Il faut qu'on en discute avec elle. De toute urgence.

x

Edith eut à peine le temps de rentrer que ses parents commencèrent leur interrogatoire.

- Edith, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es malade ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Tu n'as plus confiance en toi ? On se moque de toi à l'école ?

- Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais ?

Tout d'abord déboussolée par cette multiplication de questions, elle ne put réagir. Mais dès qu'elle eut compris de quoi il s'agissait, son visage se referma et elle répondit sèchement que tout allait bien pour elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Même ses sœurs n'osèrent pas aller la voir, pour essayer la raisonner. Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle se calme.

Pendant plusieurs jours, l'ambiance fut tendue à la maison, parce que ni Lucy ni Gru ne voulaient lâcher l'affaire, affrontant le mur d'obstination d'Edith. Plus ils voulaient lui « faire entendre raison », et moins elle les écoutait. Elle choisissait encore et toujours des métiers farfelues pour lesquels elle n'avait aucun talent. Et aucun des arguments qu'on lui donnait ne la faisait revenir sur son choix. Même ses sœurs ne purent rien obtenir d'elle. Pas le moindre fléchissement, pas la moindre raison quand à ce revirement.

Seule contre tous, Edith luttait et tenait fermement ses positions. Semblable à un roc inébranlable, elle ne cédait en rien dans cette lutte. Ni argument, ni menace, ni chantage affectif ou non-affectif, ni supplication... rien. Absolument rien ne la faisait fléchir.

x

La jeune fille finit par gagner : ses parents adoptifs avaient fini par jeter l'éponge, épuisés et perdus. Ils ne cherchaient plus à convaincre leur fille. En revanche, c'en suivi alors une période de silence gênant, que personne ne parvenait à rompre.

Finalement, plus personne ne put le supporter : il fallait faire quelque chose. Et se fut Lucy qui décida de s'en charger.

Un soir, après un repas dans une ambiance glaciale, elle toqua à la porte de sa fille d'adoption et entra après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation. Edith arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

- On peut discuter Edith ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux sur le lit d'Edith. Après un court silence, Lucy reprit la parole.

- Voilà, nous avons discuté Gru et moi, et nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous cherchions à t'imposer nos choix, sans prendre compte ton avis, contrairement à tes sœurs. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour cela, en notre nom à tous les deux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Nous sommes désolés.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- Et... Et je tenais aussi à te dire que... quelque soit ton choix, nous le respecterons et nous t'encouragerons à fond.

Alors Edith se mit à sourire, en s'allongeant sur son lit, faisant glisser son bonnet sur son visage. Elles ne dirent rien pendant un court moment, et Lucy commença à partir. Lorsqu'elle fut à la porte, la jeune fille dit avec joie :

- Je crois que je vais être espionne. C'est la seule chose qui me plaise vraiment.

Lucy se mit à sourire et referma la porte.


End file.
